


The Princess and the Rover's not so Tragic Fate

by Axolotl5051



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl5051/pseuds/Axolotl5051
Summary: One-shots about Princess Rover starting a family. Because why not.





	1. And so it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Amberle POV

You've felt sick for close to a week. You know you should have seen the healer days ago, but you and Eretria have been trying to conceive for close to a year now and you're starting to think Allanon was right when he said that the magic doohickey that claimed it would 'allow two of the same sex to have a child together so long as they were truly in love,' while not harmful, probably wouldn't work. So, you put off going to see the healer until now. Until Eretria practically had to forced you to go, because you're certain that the healer will just tell you that you're sick, and honestly, you'd rather hold onto what little hope you do have for as long as you possibly can thank you very much. So, you sit there as the healer works, answering what questions she asks, and wait for her to dash your last remaining hope. But she doesn't. You're pregnant.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eretria doesn't get back until late that night. You wait up for her like you do every time your uncle keeps her late. Too excited to stay still for long, you alternate between sitting on the edge of your bed and pacing around the room. You’re sitting when she finally gets home. She walks over to you, and you pull her close so she is standing in-between your legs, your arms circling around her waist. She kisses you lightly, and then rest her forehead against your own. "I went to see the healer today," you say quietly, not wanting to break calm that had settled over you upon your wife's return. "What did she say?" your beloved asks, speaking just as quietly as you had. You take her hand and place it on your lower stomach. "I'm pregnant," and with those two words her face lights up, eyes shining like the sun. She's smiling that one smile, the one that you know is reserved just for you. And now, you suppose, for your baby as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up the next morning to see your wife sitting cross-legged at your side, her head supported on one hand the other resting gently, almost reverently, on your stomach, talking to your baby about everything and nothing. You try your hardest to memorize the sight before you. When Eretria realizes that you're awake she looks up at you with a smile, not in the least ashamed about being caught talking to a baby that can't hear her yet. You pull her closer and kiss her, trying to express all the things you can't put into words, and you hope that you never forget this moment.

 

(In the end, you don't have to worry about forgetting. You wake up to the same sight almost every morning right up until the day you go into labor.) 


	2. Reflections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Eretria POV

It’s not late when you get home, indeed it’s earlier then you expected you would. In hind’s sight, your early arrival is probably the only reason the fallowing events happen at all, you see it all starts when you enter your room and see Amberle doing something very un-Amberle, scrutinizing her reflection.

As you walk towards her you note that the dress she had donned this morning is now adorning the floor, her body clad only in her comfiest pair of pajama pants, her favorite t-shirt is on the floor beside her as if she had noticed something in her reflection while changing. When you reach her, you wrap her in a hug from behind, your hands joining hers on her stomach, just above where your child is growing, your chin resting upon her shoulder. From this vantage point you can see the smile on her face, a look of wonder in her eyes. You turn your head, placing a kiss on her neck, before catching her gaze in the mirror, offering her a smile and a soft hum in way of a greeting, but otherwise you remain silent, you’ve been with her long enough to be well aware how best to get the answers you seek.

After a few short minutes she begins to speak, “It’s probably just my imagination, but I swear I’m starting to show.” You tighten your hold on her slightly, pressing another kiss to her neck before responding, “It’s possible that you are,” at her confused look you clarify, “showing, it’s possible that you’re showing. You’re about seventeen weeks, and if I remember correctly the healer said you could start showing a few weeks ago.”

You shift your grip to her shoulders turning her gently, once you are facing each other, you press a kiss to her lips, before gesturing to where her hands still rest on her stomach, “May I?” she nods, chuckling quietly, her hands dropping to her sides. You kneel in front of her, placing a soft kiss on her stomach, as has become your custom, your hands gently caressing the flesh under which your child rests, you smile, certain that there is a small, barely visible bump that wasn’t there before. You would know, you know every inch of her body in intimate detail.

In this moment it hits you, really hits you, that there is a little person inside Amberle, entirely dependent upon her for survival, and soon enough that little person, half of you and half of her, will be out here. Suddenly it’s so very real, the fact that the two of you are having a baby, and you don’t think anything has ever made you simultaneously feel both so scared and so ecstatic at the same time.

(If only you knew then that this is only the beginning, that every new development, every bit that her, currently practically invisible, bump grows, every squirm and kick you will later feel, will somehow make it all even realer. Don’t ask you how that’s possible, you honestly have no clue.)


	3. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Eretria POV

It's early in the morning when the discussion begins, you and Amberle are laying, snuggled with each other and plethora of blankets, in your shared bed, procrastinating. You both know you should get up and ready for the day ahead, but neither of you want to remove yourselves from the warm tangle of limbs and covers your sleeping forms had created. So, you lay in bed, cuddling your beloved close, the two of you Idly talking as you do most mornings like this, and while your mind is to much a haze of comfortable warmth for you to ever really be sure how the topic came about or who broached it, after all the two of you generally try to avoid any subject of actual value during your early morning snuggle sessions, preferring instead to stick with sweet nothings, light hearted banter, and other such happy things, but, nonetheless, the topic is broached and it cannot be ignored.

When will you announce Amberle's pregnancy.

It's a question that's been swirling in both your heads for a while now, but the few times you've tried to discuss it, you both agreed that you were perfectly happy to keep the news to yourselves for the time being and left it at that. This time though, despite the early hour, things actually seem to be going somewhere, "Whenever we choose, it needs to be soon," Amberle's voice is quiet in the early morning stillness, soothing what anxiety that the subject matter brings you, you give a small hum both signifying your agreement and encouraging her to continue, she does, "The baby is still small now, but they won't stay that way, soon enough it's going to be hard to hide the fact I’m pregnant, and honestly, I don't want to."

At the mention of the baby your eyes travail down to where, under the covers, your hand rest over the small mound of flesh that contains your child. She's right, it might be hidden easily enough now, but Amberle has already taken a few of her tighter tops out of rotation in an effort to keep her pregnancy under wraps, and it's only going to get harder to effectively hide. Besides, much like Amberle, you don't want to hide it anymore, you've gotten tired of having to watch what you say and do in public as so not to raise any suspicion, despite that, your reply surprises even you, "We could tell Ander today and then figure the rest out from there," it surprises you even more when Amberle actually considers your suggestion for a second before shaking her head slightly, "Tomorrow, we’ll tell Uncle Ander tomorrow… there's something I want to do first," you nod, "Tomorrow then," and with that it's agreed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amberle POV

Later that day, you find yourself in the royal cemetery, it’s a place you visit fairly often, though not as often as you would like, you stroll with purpose past the headstones of people you never knew, towards that of one you did. When you reach your destination, you kneel in the soft well-kept grass, in front of you is a simple gravestone, speaking only its occupants name and two dates, one the day they were born and the other the day they died. You brush away the small amount of dirt that has gathered since your last visit, before starting to speak.

“Hi Dad, I know it’s been a little while since I’ve come to see you, but, well, I’ve been really busy lately and I don’t really have a lot of time right now, before I have go back to the castle and my various responsibilities, but I just… I wanted to… I have no clue how to tell you this so I guess I’ll just, you know, get to the point. I’m pregnant, Eretria and I are having a baby, and we’re going to tell Uncle Ander tomorrow, and I, well I just… I wanted you to be the first to know, and I promise that I’ll try to visit more, but I really need to be heading back if I’m going to make it on time, I have a meeting with the council, so uhmm, I wish I could stay and talk for a while longer, there’s a lot I want to tell you, but I really don’t have the time, so I guess this is bye for now, I love you Dad, I’ll try to come see you again soon.”

By the end your voice is quivering and your fighting to hold back tears, a small sad smile on your lips. With that you stand, and make your way back through the cemetery, past the headstones of people you never knew, toward the castle and the council meeting, where you’ll inevitably have to sit and listen as the council goes on and on about how your uncle can’t do this or that because it goes against one tradition or another that time has long since rendered inapplicable. You just hope that you can compose yourself some before then, it’s never advisable to let the council see anything they might perceive as weakness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner the next night you find yourself lounging in the relative privacy of your uncle’s chambers, Eretria snuggled close beside you on the comfy, overstuffed couch, your uncle relaxing in his old, worn recliner across from you, looking quite the opposite of kingly. The three of you are making awkward small talk, an anomaly as the lot of you normally reserve such topics for politicians and nobles you’d rather not be conversing with. The plan had been to tell your uncle now, one of the few times today that the three of you would be left uninterrupted, but you can’t figure out what to say, an odd feeling, seeing how, for as long as you can remember your uncle has been your confidant. So, you sit there, until your uncle mercifully puts an end to the small talk, though you do have to admit it’s sometimes a little scary just how well he knows you.

“There’s something you want to tell me, but you aren’t sure how. So, might I suggest getting it over with and just saying it.” You look to Eretria and she nods her consent, though you are certain it’s solely for your benefit given that the look she gives you just screams ‘you were supposed to do this fifteen minutes ago why are you asking my permission’ so you shrug and turn back to your uncle, “I’m pregnant,” he looks at you, blinks once, twice, before letting out a confused “pregnant?” it’s Eretria that answers him, “yes, pregnant, you know, knocked up, with child, having a baby,”

With that something seems to click, he looks at you and smiles wide and bright, “The two of you are having a baby,”

“Eretria and I are having a baby,” you agree, smiling back just as wide and bright. There’s a loud, resonating thunk as he haphazardly lowers the recliner’s foot-rest, before he launching himself forward, the chair rocking violently at his sudden departure, though you don’t have much time to contemplate this, because in a matter of seconds he’s on you, hauling you up from the couch and spinning you through the air like he had when you were young, you can’t help but smile wider at the thought of him doing the same with your child.

When he sets you on the ground he still doesn’t release you, instead he reaches down and pulls Eretria up to join the hug, “I’m so proud of you both,” he presses a gentle kiss to each of your foreheads before continuing, looking straight at you, “your father would be as well, and he would be so, so happy… after he finished freaking out of course.” He let out a loud, though slightly sad, laugh, “I can almost hear him now, ‘calm down, Ander, you want me to clam down, Amberle’s pregnant, my baby is having a baby, and you want me to clam down!’” he squeezes the two of you tighter before letting go, the three of you stand there for a moment, not certain what to do, before returning to your seats, you’ve barely had enough time to get settled when the questions start, your uncle wanting to know anything and everything about your pregnancy.


	4. A Battle of Wills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Eretria POV

 

You sit cross-legged on your bed, hands splayed over your sleeping wife's bare abdomen, staring at the bump under your palms with more intensity then is probably warranted. It's late and beyond the guards your fairly certain you're the only one in the castle still awake, originally Amberle was going to stay up to keep you company in your quest, but she'd abandon you in favor of sleep when she realized you were serious.

 You are not going to sleep until you feel the baby kick.

 And yes, maybe your current course of action is a little excessive, but Amberle been feeling the kid move for weeks now, and it’s not that it’s too early, you know that others have felt movement, hell the healer had commented on how strong the babe was during a check-up last week. No, you haven't felt them move because every time you try they stop. Every. Single. Time. Isn't that just the most your-kid thing that your kid could do, and yeah, you'll probably look back on this one day and be amused or even proud of how your kid was so obviously your kid even in the womb, but right now you would very much appreciate it if they could find another way to flaunt their your-kidness.

And, damn your tired. It's five twenty in the morning and you've been up since six AM, there are no words to describe how grateful you are that you don't have anything important to do tomorrow, or would that be today, whatever, it doesn't really matter does it, no what matters is that you will not lose to your unborn child in a battle of wills, you are the most stubborn and you will not be defeated. You feel your eyes start to close, and fight to keep them open. You will be victorious.

Then you feel it, a solid thump against your hand, and then another and another, a smile spreads across your face, and you have to swallow a peal of laughter as so not to wake your wife. It's not long before the babe is still again, but you did it, you felt it, and God it was amazing.

 Your quest complete, you finally allow yourself to lay down. You've never fallen asleep so fast in your life.

 

(When you wake the next day the kicks and an hour or two preceding them, like so many things that happen in such a state of half asleep, go unremembered. So far as you know you first feel the baby move about a week and a half after that fateful night)


End file.
